The use of bases or bags in the playing of baseball, softball and similar sporting activity is well known. The bases are located on and attached to the playing field by using a base anchor. The base anchor has a plate and a generally square tubular member connected to and extending perpendicularly away from the plate to form an open-ended receptacle. The plate is set in concrete below the surface of the playing field and positioned so that the receptacle extends upwardly with the open end facing toward the surface of the playing field. To prevent injury to a player, the open end of the receptacle generally does not extend on a level with or above the surface of the playing field. The base or bag is a foam covered square plate with a relatively flat back that rests on the surface of the playing field. A male member extends from the back of the square plate and is inserted through the open end of the receptacle connected to the base anchor. The male member moves within the receptacle toward the base anchor plate until the back of the base rests on the surface of the playing field.
It has been suggested that a resilient plug made of rubber or other elastomeric material be used for protecting an athlete from the metallic tube of the ground anchor, for preventing dirt from getting into the receiving tube, and as a locator to allow one to easily locate ground anchors. (See: U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,120)
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,120, a locator plug is suggested that has a tendency to retain dirt. The locator plug disclosed in this patent has a shaft that fits into the ground anchor receptacle. A head is connected to the shaft and has an upwardly extending locating pin for locating the plug when the shaft is fitted into the receptacle. When ground care or smoothing operations take place on the playing field, the base is removed and the shaft of this prior art plug is inserted into the receptacle and a drag is moved over the surface of the playing field to create a mound of dirt. When the plug is removed, the base will not rest uniformly on the playing field and either the surface of the playing field is further worked or the improperly mounted base creates a hazard to the players. To further work the area, an individual must rake or use other equipment to level the field. This takes additional time of the playing field worker and detracts from the sporting activity. The alternative is to allow the base to remain improperly mounted with a possible injury to a player.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a base anchor plug that allows a base anchor to be located and removed from the anchor without soil build up created during ground care operations.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a base anchor plug that prevents dirt and other foreign matter from entering through an opening into the receptacle of a base anchor.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easily removed base anchor plug after ground care operations have taken place.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a base anchor plug having an indicator and a device to permit easy removal of the plug from the receptacle after ground care operations have taken place.